


Tied by Countries, but also by Hearts

by thehazelsister



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, Mabastian, Reign CW, Romance, Sebastian x Mary, Wedding, mary and bash, mash - Freeform, reign - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehazelsister/pseuds/thehazelsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt-inspired fic, Mary and Sebastian's wedding. Drabble & Cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied by Countries, but also by Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,  
> so i had a lovely anon on tumblr request a Mabastian Wedding fic! I hope you liked this - i didn't include a lot of detail, as i just wanted to keep it fairly short and sweet.

* * *

 

Mary looked around, her chambers were crowded with maids all gathering material and other bits of fabric, mixing different coloured ointments into pots, floral, vanilla and other sweet-smelling scents filled the air and the sound of excited chatter echoed around. It was certainly quite a scene for so early in the morning but today was the day of the wedding; a Royal’s wedding is never anything but an extravagant affair.

Privately, Mary would have preferred a more intimate event, one that wasn’t so lavish. She couldn’t help feeling extremely overwhelmed by the scene spread out in front of her. Everything had been planned and organised as she had taken little to no part in any of it. The dress was chosen for her, as was the food being served, the orchestra had picked the music and the general ambience of her own wedding was already sorted. It reminded her of the importance as to why she was getting married, to get married to the next King of France. Two rings would be shared – leaving two countries as one. An alliance would be bonded, and they were the leaders of their shared countries.

\--

 

Though Mary had known since she was young that this was her inevitable future, it had become much more complicated as time had moved on. Her engagements had shifted, her priorities had altered, her loyalties grew apart and everything she had once believed would happen wasn’t meant to be at all. As a Queen, you are taught to adapt to change, no matter what it may be. You must always be prepared.

Though there was one thing that Mary had not expected to occur in her life. And that was love. A love that was once forbidden, but would now be the next chapter into her life. It had all happened so fast she had barely any time to gather her thoughts towards what was happening. 

 

And now here she was, a couple of hours to be wed.

 

 

 

Life certainly had become very unpredictable as of late.

\--- 

 

“Bash…Are you listening to me?” Charles looked up to his brother waving a hand close to his face so to gain his attention. “The wedding starts in an hour!”

“Mhm? Yes, I am aware little brother.” Sebastian replied, “I just want to finish reading this letter, tell Father I’ll be there soon.”

Charles raised an eyebrow at that; Sebastian had been deeply immersed in that letter for the past ten minutes. Shrugging, Charles simply nodded at Sebastian giving him one last look before he left the room. He wandered back towards the main hall thinking of ways he could sneak a custard cream off the banquet table without being noticed.

Sebastian watched the wooden door close, leaving him alone. His gaze lowered down to the piece of yellowed parchment in his hands, finding his place;

_“I’m sure you can understand as to why I can’t be there today, Bash. I know it’s been some time … though I don’t feel I am ready as of yet to face the Castle and the Court again. I do wish you both the best, and please know I am thinking of you and I hope that you accept my absence._

_I'll come back to France eventually, in my own time._

_Drink a glass of wine for me today, will do the same for you._

_And please know that i forgive you._

_Regards,_

_Francis_

Sebastian softly smiled, feeling for the first in a long time, a lost bitterness between his brother and himself. Seeing those words on paper meant a great deal to him, he had always felt a twinge of disloyalty, even knowing Francis and Mary had never truly been in love, there was still a feeling of guilt over the events.

Francis had almost immediately disappeared from the castle as soon as the engagement was changed, he was given freedom. They had switched places, something that at the time had been traumatic for both of them. Sebastian had lost the title that he had been known for all his life, Bastard, and no longer was kept on the sidelines; he would now be on a throne. Francis was no longer an heir, giving him a new perspective of his life, free from any regulations or duties.

Sebastian was still surprised at the fact today he would marry the woman he loved, it was a luxury that he was to never have, but now the person he cared for most in the world would become his wife.

\---

 

The wedding had been greatly received; the hall was decorated in colours of creams, light blues and lilacs. Red and white petals covered the floor whilst the seasonal summer flowers were placed in large ceramic vases creating a natural finish to the decorations. The food served was of the highest quality; sugared desserts, red meats, baked treats and breads, there was not one guest in the room that hadn’t taken seconds. The castle's musicians had played scores of beautiful sounding harps and violas that fitted the mood perfectly whilst everyone reflected happiness and good cheer between one another. It was a celebration of two countries forming a strong alliance, a relief that was shared by the people after what had been a very dim time in their histories. A happy union between leaders was often a rarity, and to have genuine love be incorporated into the alliance made for a very happy celebration all around.

Sebastian sharply inhaled the moment he saw Mary walking down the aisle towards him, she looked breahtaking. Her wedding dress was made out of beautiful white satin, long-sleeved; the bodice was lace and was stitched with small diamonds that glittered at each movement. The dress draped elegantly at her small waistline, giving her figure a flattering silhouette. When she came close to him, he saw her beautiful brown eyes shining up to him through the veil.

After the ceremony, the festivities seemed to continue on for what seemed to be a lifetime. All were celebrating, coloured fireworks lit up the sky, and most were dancing in groups to the sounds of the music humming merrily into the starry night. By the chime of Midnight, there was strong smell of liquor filling the air and many of the guests had already left or retired to the guestrooms scattered throughout the castle.

\---

 

The King sauntered back into the hall, his eyes blinking into the now dimmed light and looking round to see most of decorations that had once been hanging, was now on the ground. He chucked to himself, “ _Ah, if there is one thing I truly adore about this country, it is our tendency to know how to celebrate and to do it well.”_ Hearing voices behind him, he turned to see the two newlyweds in the entrance way, talking softly to one another.

“Mary, Sebastian,” King Henry bellowed, now holding a large gold goblet that was brimming with champagne. “Congratulations on a most wonderful wedding, I enjoyed myself immensely,” he hiccupped, taking a large swig out of the goblet.

They looked at each other in amusement, the King was notoriously known for getting himself into a drunken state by the end of celebrations.

“It certainly all worked out best… I must admit, I still find it all disbelieving, but I am proud my son,” clapping Sebastian on the shoulder fondly, “that you will be the next King. You are ready.”

Sebastian inwardly felt reassured by this, even though his father was not in a right state; he appreciated his words. He knew of the low expectation most had given him when he was made the Heir, so to hear encouragement about his reign was a pleasant change.

Mary, sensing his thoughts, grasped Sebastian’s hand gently and squeezed it. She believed in him as well, she knew Sebastian had felt drastically unprepared for the role he would undertake but he was a natural leader, and she had no doubts he would be a great one for his country.

‘Father, is it time for our…” he cleared his throat, feeling a red rise into his face, “er, our consummation?”

King Henry looked at the couple in front of him and smirked widely, “You do realise its past midnight, Bash? I don't believe we could get many to watch now even if there was one."

Mary was startled by this; she had anxiously been mentally preparing herself it, dreading. The idea of her acquaintances and family watching her with Sebastian made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Though she had longed for a time as to when she could … be with him. She didn’t like the thought of many eyes watching them.

“Was one? You mean to say, we aren't holding a consummation? Isn't that something that is always done after weddings?”

“It is usually the way yes, but when a marriage is bonded by love, as well as alliance, consummations are not deemed necessary. We tend to believe you will work it all out in your own time…” King Henry winked at Sebastian as he said this, teasing.

Feeling satisfied with the shocked reactions he seemed to get out of the pair, the King bid his goodnight and left for his own chambers, leaving them alone once again. 

\---

 

“Mary, you know, we  needn't do anything tonight, if you don't wish to… I for one am exhausted.” Sebastian looked over to her, hoping she hadn’t expected anything. His mood was still elated, and couldn’t be happier, though he could feel himself growing increasingly weary. 

She was wearing only her long cotton nightgown and her dark wavy hair fell naturally across her shoulders, her skin still radiating from the day’s excitements. He was still amazed that he could see her like this, have it be appropriate, it not to be a secret. He still hadn’t gripped the fact that they were now officially tied to each other.

“I know Bash, I don’t expect anything tonight. As Henry said, we have many tomorrow’s….” Mary replied, flashing him a cheeky smile.

Sebastian grinned at that and padded over to her, enveloping her tiny frame in his arms snuggling his face into the nape of her neck, giving her small butterfly kisses.

She turned to face him, bringing her arms to his chest and gazed up, “How lucky I am to have you.”

Sebastian kissed her forehead as a response, tugging her gently towards the direction of the bed. As they snuggled under the covers, Mary pressed his hand, which she was still holding tightly, and brought it to her heart, feeling his other arm curl around her body.

For the first time in months, Mary felt at peace with her thoughts, nothing would hurt her, he was right beside her. And together they drifted soundly off to sleep, feeling safe and content in each other’s arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all for taking prompts at the moment -  
> Message me over at http://thehazelsister.tumblr.com/ to send them in !! 
> 
> Take note that when you message me a prompt/idea/suggestion, to be specific if you'd like me to stick close to exactly what you'd like to read. Otherwise i'll take a lot of ~creative control~ with it. I'm fine with other way, just make sure to include specifics if that's that result you'd like! :D 
> 
> You can be anonymous if you prefer so don't worry about being shy, hehe. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Love,  
> The Hazel Sister


End file.
